


Adopted-- Wait, Who?

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Comfort, Dead Hela, Gen, Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Heimdall is a Good Man, Hela is a Little Shit, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Odin is Annoyed, Odin is so Done, Peter Just Being a Cameo, Peter is a Little Shit, Shorthair Thor, Step-Brothers, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Valkyrie is so Done, awkward loki, dead odin, loki is a little shit, playful Loki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Hanya obrolan antara para Revengers dan Peter....... Yang entah bagaimana justru berhasil membuat Thor meragukan posisinya di keluarga....Atau ketika Loki entah bagaimana mempunyai foto Hela saat Dewi Kematian menyerang Asgard.





	Adopted-- Wait, Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, nemu ide beginian di thread twitter dan- yah- masuk akal  
> .  
> .  
> Odin cuma punya satu istri kan? Kan?

"Jadi, aku belum tahu cerita lengkapnya kenapa kalian bisa sampai ke sini. Maksudku, ya, intinya putri sulung Odin berhasil keluar dari kurungannya dan menghancurkan Asgard ... tapi, bagaimana lengkapnya? Tapi aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan! Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan rumah- tapi-" 

Loki menghela napas dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian membungkam mulut Peter yang masih mengoceh. "Tolong diam sebentar, susah bagiku bercerita kalau kau meneruskan esaimu," gumamnya. Peter memberinya salah satu _puppy-eyes_ dan Loki menghela napas lagi. 

"Jadi," ia berkata seraya menoleh ke arah anggota Revengers yang hadir, "Ada yang mau mulai bercerita? Thor?" Tanyanya. Kakaknya mengangkat sebelah alis. 

"Kan kau yang menyebut sendiri Dewa Dongeng, kenapa tidak kau mulai?" Godanya. Loki merengut. 

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku memulai ceritanya, maka itu berarti aku harus memulai dari saat kau menyerangku tiba-tiba. Kau saja yang mulai, dari saat kau mengambil tengkorak Surtur. Setelah itu, kulanjutkan," katanya sambil memutar kedua matanya.

Thor memikirkannya, kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, akan kumulai," ia berdehem. "Saat itu, aku ditangkap oleh Surtur, iblis penguasa Hel, yang bisa membawa Ragnarok -- kiamat -- ke Asgard jika tengkoraknya dibakar di api abadi -- yang dulunya ada di Asgard. Setelah aku berhasil membuatnya kesal dan lengah, aku berhasil mengalahkan pasukannya dan mengambil tengkoraknya. Kemudian, aku memanggil Heimdall untuk membawaku kembali ke Asgard. Tapi yang membawaku kembali justru Skurge. Ketika kutanya, ia bilang Odin sudah mengusir Heimdall karena suatu ... masalah. Aku sulit percaya, jadi aku langsung mendatangi singgahsana Odin, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah patung Loki dari emas berdiri disana," di titik ini, Thor melirik Loki dengan pandangan mengejek. 

"Akan kuambil alih dari situ," potong Loki. "Aku yang sedang menyamar menjadi Odin berusaha tetap _in character_ di depan Thor. Tapi karena sulit, aku ketahuan. Thor lalu mengancamku untuk mengembalikan Odin, dan karena warga Asgard sudah tahu wujud asliku, aku tidak ingin tetap tinggal di sana dan dijadikan makanan Fenrir, jadi aku menurut."

"Tunggu," sela Peter, membuat Loki menoleh dari langit-langit yang sebelumnya dipandangnya seakan membantunya mengingat. "Kenapa kau mengusir Heimdall?" Tanya Peter.

Loki mengangkat kedua alisnya sejenak, dan menjawab, "Dia bisa melihatku dari balik seluruh ilusiku dalam sekejap. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tentu saja. Jadi keputusan yang paling masuk akal adalah mengusirnya."

"Saya tidak marah. Saat Loki menjadi Odin, memang terasa ada yang aneh, terutama mengusir saya tanpa alasan yang benar-benar kuat. Tapi saya senang, karena jika saya berada di sana saat Hela datang, mungkin saya akan terbunuh sebelum bisa meneleportasi Mr. Banner ke bumi dan memperingatkan rakyat Midgard tentang Thanos," potong Heimdall. 

"Yah pokoknya," Loki melanjutkan, "Beberapa hal terjadi dan kami bertemu si Penyihir Kelas Dua dan berhasil menemukan Odin yang sebelumnya menghilang, di Norwegia -- ironis, mitologi Norse berasal dari sana. Ketika ia meninggal, mantra pengurung Hela lenyap dan dia 'berkunjung'. Setelahnya, katakan saja aku dan Thor dijatuhkan ke sebuah planet sampah dan menemukan Val dan Banner di sana." Loki berhenti sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah masam ketika mengingat soal Sakaar. 

"Lalu, setelah kabur dari sana dengan mencuri pesawat dari pemimpin planet itu dan membawa beberapa tawanan, aku kembali ke Asgard dan menyadari kalau aku sudah agak terlambat. Thor dan yang lain sudah di sana, bertarung, dan Heimdall berusaha membawa rakyat ke Bifrost. Aku ikut membantu dan Hulk melempar Fenrir dari air terjun ... pokoknya, petarungan klise. Sampai akhirnya kami -- aku dan Thor -- sependapat kalau kami tidak bisa menang melawan Hela. Jadi Thor memerintahkanku untuk membakar tengkorak Surtur."

Peter mengangkat tangannya lagi, menarik perhatian Loki yang berpindah ke dinding di belakang Peter. "Bukankah itu akan mengundak Rak- Ragnak- kiamat? Bagaimana itu bisa bekerja?" Tanyanya, sedikit terbata saat mencoba mengucapkan Ragnarok. 

Kali ini, Thor yang berbicara, "Mmh ... bagaimana, ya ... saat aku masih ditawan Surtur, ia berkata padaku bahwa Ragnarok takkan bisa dihindari dan akulah yang akan membawanya. Ternyata kalimatnya itu memang benar, dan dengan arti yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Kekuatan sihir Hela diserap dari tanah Asgard itu sendiri. Satu-satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah dengan menghancurkan Asgard."

"Begitu," gumam Peter, tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. 

"Kemudian," potong Loki, "Aku membakar tengkorak itu dan membangkitkan Surtur, membunuh Hela dan menghancurkan Asgard. Kami berhasil kabur tepat waktu dengan Statesman dan setelahnya, menghadapi Thanos. Sisanya, kau sudah tahu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Peter mengangguk. "Ya, ada. Bagaimana wajah Hela? Maksudku, jika ia anak kandung Odin -- anak sulung, lagi! -- maka besar kemungkinan rambutnya pirang. Tapi aku benar-benar sulit membayangkan seseoramg berambut pirang bisa semenyeramkan itu."

"Ah." Loki menyengir, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berkilau ketika diterpa cahaya lampu. "Dia tidak pirang, Spider-Boy. Lihat sendiri. Aku berhasil mengambil fotonya dengan rambut tergerai. Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengambil foto, tapi ... entahlah. Aku merasa punya hubungan dengannya." Ia menyerahkan lembaran kecil itu dan Peter mengambilnya.

Wajah Hela terpampang di sana. Resolusinya jelas, seakan Peter sedang melihat langsung wajah Dewi Kematian itu. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus tapi kusut membingkai wajah tirus pucatnya. Mata hijaunya mengintimidasi, terutama dikelilingi _eyeliner_ pekat di sekitarnya. Seringainya yang mengingatkan Peter kepada seseorang terlekat di wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut pakaian hitam dengan sedikit aksen di sana-sini. Seketika, Peter teringat dengan seseorang. 

"Kenapa dia terlihat seperti Loki versi perempuan? Tidak bermaksud merendahkan, aku tahu wujud perempuan Loki berkuncir kuda dan lebih ... Loki daripada ini. Tapi penampilan emonya benar-benar persis. Jika kalian bersampingan, aku akan langsung yakin kalian saudara kandung -- jika saja ia tidak jahat," gumam Peter cepat. Heimdall tertawa pelan melihat remaja itu. 

Bruce memasang senyum samar. 

"Kau tahu," ujar Valkyrie, seketika menarik perhatian yang lainnya, "Kalau melihat foto itu, aku jadi merasa kalau Thor-lah yang anak adopsi. Maksudku, Odin berambut hitam pada masa mudanya. Hela-bitchy ini juga berambut hitam. Lackey, seperti yang bisa kau lihat, juga begitu. Yang pirang hanyalah Ratu Frigga dan Thor -- dan bahkan orang tak berpendidikan sepertiku tahu kalau penampilan tidak diturunkan dari pihak ibu. Jadi?"

Loki menarik napas tajam dan tertawa terbahak sampai matanya berair. "Astaga! Tak terpikir olehku ... tapi Val benar! Yang pirang di antara anak-anak Odin cuma kau, Thor! Kau yakin kau anak kandungnya? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau yang dibohongi!" Godanya jahil. Thor mengernyit.

"Tapi ... ayah...," gumamnya pelan, masih berpikir. Masuk akal, sih. Tapi tetap saja, memangnya itu mungkin?

Loki tersenyum manis, terlalu manis sampai-sampai terkesan licik. "Thor, kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya ... apakah ini menandakan bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya berhak mengambil singgahsana seperti yang waktu itu kulakukan? Haha!"

"Anu," ujar Bruce dengan suara pelan. Semuanya menoleh, terkejut karena mereka lupa bahwa Bruce ada di situ bersama mereka. "Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak sopan, karena orang yang dibicarakan sudah meninggal. Tapi ... di salah satu cerita mitologi Norse yang kubaca, Odin dikatakan memiliki lebih dari satu ... kau tahu, istri. Jadi ada kemungkinan Hela dan Thor berbeda ibu."

Tidak ada yang merasa tersinggung dari sisi Asgardian, karena mereka sibuk saling pandang dan memikirkan teori itu., kecuali Heimdall yang duduk di samping Bruce, mengamati adegan di depannya dengan tertarik. 

Loki adalah yang paling pertama keluar dari spiral di pikirannya dan menghembuskan napas frustasi sambil menepuk dahinya. "Katakan padaku kenapa ia dijuluki Dewa Kebijakan?" Tanyanya, putus asa. Itu menuai tawa dari Val yang memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. 

Tapi Thor masih terlihat serius. Ia menoleh ke arah Heimdall dan bertanya, "Heimdall, sejauh yang kau tahu, apakah istri sah ayah hanyalah Ratu Frigga?" 

Heimdall memasang senyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Ya, sejauh yang saya tahu memang begitu, dan saya sudah melayani Raja Odin sejak waktu yang lama."

"Berarti kalau teori Banner benar ... aku yang anak haram," gumam Thor, bingung. Loki menyeringai dan mengedikkan bahu. 

"Anak haram atau bukan, anak emasnya tetap kau, kan? Tidak ada masalah kalau begitu," ujarnya. Thor memandangnya dan Loki terdiam ditatap oleh sepasang mata sedih. Peter menatap bolak-balik antara kedua saudara itu dengan bingung, haruskah ia menyela?

"Ada juga kemungkinan kalau Hela yang merupakan anak haram, tidak harus kau," celetuk Bruce sambil menepuk punggung Thor. Dewa Petir itu menunduk, tidak lagi menatap Loki yang dengan canggung masih berdiri di samping Peter. 

"Yang mana pun juga, kalian masih anak Odin. Lah, bagaimana denganku?" Candanya, berusaha mencerahkan suasana. Namun Thor justru menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. 

Loki menghela napas dan berjongkok di samping kakaknya, dengan hati-hati meletakkan sebuah tangan di bahu kekar itu. "Dengar, ya, Odin dan ibu sama-sama sudah meninggal. Siapa yang anak siapa, bukankah sudah bukan masalah?" 

Thor tertawa hambar. "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

Loki mendengus. "Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya. Lagipula, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku anak kandung Odin. Mana mau dia punya hubungan dengan Jotnar."

"Lagipula, anak haram atau tidak, yang penting kita tidak sejahat kakak perempuan kita tersayang. Dia jelas anak kandung, dan lihat apa yang ia perbuat. Lihat kita. Lihat aku. Mungkin terlalu dini untuk bilang begini, tapi kita beruntung ... kau beruntung," kata Loki, sebuah senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya.

"Aku beruntung," aku Thor sambil mengangguk dan mengangkat kepala, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sulit dikatakan," cengir Loki. Thor mendengus dan menarik Loki, memeluknya. Loki dengan canggung menepuk punggung kakaknya sebagai balasan.

'Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak, hmm?" Candanya, hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas dari adiknya.

"Kalian sadar kan, kami masih di sini?" Tanya Valkyrie dari belakang Loki. "Ini kedua kalinya aku harus bertahan melihat kalian berpelukan." Dari belakang, terdengar suara tawa samar Heimdall dan komentar Bruce yang memprotes kata-kata Brunnhilde.

Terdengar bunyi kamera ponsel menjepret dan Loki melompat dari dekapan Thor, menoleh ke asal suara. 

Peter, yang sedari tadi diam menyimak, memandangi layar ponselnya dengan senyum. "Ini akan kukirim ke grup chat Avengers dan kita lihat reaksi mereka--"

"Kemarikan ponsel itu!"

"YEET!" Teriak Peter, melemparkan sebuah buku pada Loki. "Tidak mau!"

Thor memperhatikan adiknya dan Peter berkejaran di sekeliling ruangan, diiringi teriakan mereka berdua dan Valkyrie yang berteriak kalau dia setuju ikut bukan untuk mengurusi dua remaja puber, yang mana direspon oleh Loki dan Peter dengan lemparan berbagai macam barang. Thor mengawasi dengan tertarik ketika menyadari kalau Loki tidak benar-benar berniat mengambil ponsel Peter. Kalau adiknya serius, ponsel itu sudah akan jadi bubur sejak awal.

Tapi Loki benar. Sekarang Frigga, Odin, dan Hela sudah tiada -- kenapa harus dipermasalahkan? Selama kau berbuat benar, tidak masalah. Karena kau bukanlah orangtuamu. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi orangtuamu. Kau adalah individumu sendiri. 

Heimdall berdiri, menyatakan bahwa ia akan bermeditasi di kamarnya. Sang penjaga Bifrost itu melemparkan senyum hangat pada Thor sebelum pergi. 

Banner juga berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh, tak lupa menepuk bahu Thor sebagai penyemangat. Thor mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan Valkyrie, Loki, dan Peter yang bergulat di tengah ruangan.

Ia tersenyum. Yang penting orangtuanya bangga pada mereka, dan sekarang sudah tenang di tempat mereka berada.

Setelah membatinkan sebuah doa untuk kedua orangtuanya, Thor melompat berdiri dan berteriak pada gumpalan manusia di lantai, memperingatkan mereka bahwa ia akan ikut bermain, yang mana membuat Loki memandangnya ngeri.

***

"Kau tahu, adik bungsuku benar. Kenapa kau sampai bisa dijuluki Dewa Kebijakan?"

"Jangan tanya aku."

"Kenapa tidak berikan titel itu pada Loki?"

"Keisengan dan kebijakan memangnya bisa bersatu?"

"Tidak. Tapi mereka bisa diseimbangkan."

"... Akan kupikirkan."

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai luka."

***

_Avengers's Shitposting Groupchat --Tidak Boleh Ada Hal Serius--_

_< Peter Parker sent a photo>_

_Peter Parker: Lihat, aku dapat apa_

_Tony Stark: Tersimpan di galeri. Muka Lokes awkward sekali...._

_Peter Parker: :3_

_Natasha: Ini kenapa aku heran ia bisa menyerang New York dulu_

_Peter Parker: Thanos '^'_

_Natasha: Seandainya tidak ada Thanos?_

_Bucky: Kalau tidak ada orang yang memegang panci, kau tidak akan peduli dengan pancinya_

_Peter Parker: ..._

_Peter Parker: Akan kuminta FRIDAY mencetaknya_

_Peter Parker: Kita lihat reaksi mereka :3 :3 :3_


End file.
